Blightborn
A Blightborn exists as one of the other human races (mostly Saltborn or a Hillborn from ''Tareth'') that has been touched by the Blight in the ''Spellscarred Lands''. Being touched by the Blight often leaves a physical mark: scars, discolored skin, glowing eyes, rotting teeth, extra apendages, deformed skeletal structures, etc. Blightborns are often shunned from society, seeing them as a threat and potential carrier of the Blight, most people will try to kill a Blightborn they discover before risking being touched. Alternatively, a player who is playing a Wild Magic Sorcerer would otherwise be Blightborn, having their wild magic flow from the touch of the raw arcana from the Blight. Another thing all Blightborn know is that no matter how minor their touch, physical deformities, or powers may be, one day the raw power within them won't be contained and they will transform into another monstrosity of the Blight. Most anyone who encounters a Blightborn and recognizes them will fear and even try to destroy the Blightborn, lest they risk getting the "touch" and becoming a Blightborn themselves. Playing a Blightborn A Blightborn can be any race that has contracted the Blight's Touch through being exposed, or you may use a Tiefling's base stats reskinned as a Blightborn. You can also play as a Wild Magic sorcerer with the Blight acting as your Sorcerous Origin. Roll on the Blighted Touch table to determine the severity and duration of your touch. Most elves have an immunity against being blighted, but some do fall to the curse. Other races are far more susceptible, and Blightborns are often killed on sight for fear of spreading the curse. Once the curse takes hold, your days are numbered and one day you will lose your mind to insanity and become a Spellscarred Monstrosity. Blightborn from Exposure Being exposed to the Blightstorm makes a creature prone to contracting the Blight's touch, becoming a blightborn and being cursed. When first coming into contact with the Blightstorm, make a DC 12 Constitution Saving Throw, (those with Fey Ancestry make a DC 6 throw with advantage). On a failed save the creature becomes cursed with the Blight Touch. On a successful save the creature is immune to this exposure for 24 hours. Tieflings as Blightborn When you use a Tiefling's base stats to play a Blightborn your disfiguration may be different than the normal horns and tails that tieflings inherit from their fiendish parents. Rather, your disfiguration and source of innate powers flow from the Blight's Touch within you. When you start as a Blightborn "Tiefling", you have a minor touch effect for 8d100 days, after which the severity worsens and escalates to a moderate touch that lasts for 2d100 days, and after that the moderate touch becomes a major touch for 4d12 days. Alternatively, you can roll on the Blight Touched table when you start and take the effects from that. Wild Magic Blightborn The vicious and unwieldy effects of the Blight that flows through your body grant you innate magical abilities, granting you access to sorcerous abilities but threatens to burst from your control. When you play as a Wild Magic Sorcerer with the Blight acting as your sorcerous origin, you have a minor touch effect for 8d100 days, after which the severity worsens and escalates to a moderate touch that lasts for 2d100 days, and after that the moderate touch becomes a major touch for 4d12 days. Alternatively, you can roll on the Blight Touched table when you start and take the effects from that. Category:Lore Category:Player Races